


Dead Boys Don't Dream Eridan, Get Over It

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Character Death, Child Abuse, Class Fantasies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Love, Multi, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Eridan Ampora is misunderstood. Eridan Ampora is dead.Sollux Captor is alive. Sollux Captor is gay... for a ghost."Dead boy2 don't dream, Eriidan, get over iit. You're dead. You're done. You're forgotten."





	Dead Boys Don't Dream Eridan, Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Smuts come later! Hope y'all enjoy. Tell me what ya think!

A/N: re-written and re-published!

They say you only return to life if you have a purpose, task, or achievement that you yet haven't fufilled. You could say this is correct, but not exactly. 

You can come back for many reasons, take it from me. You could have died when you were too young, could have had something so amazing just a few days later, if you want to take care of someone. Anyone can come back, and for any reason! 

I came back for some reason I don't know. I fell asleep, everything went black, and what felt like minutes later I was back. I couldn't move for months, and then I regained my ability to move. I went back to my old house. 

The wood was coated in a thick red substance, the grass had grown knee-length, cobwebs and small animals riddled over the house, and the furniture was disheveled.

But scarlet always had been one of my favorite colors, and long grass is healthier for wild birds, and I love animals, and it matched my own fucked up decorative sense.

I did miss my family, though I knew I shouldn't. I remembered little things, like staying up late with my father on my dock and reading books with Cronus silently, humming to ourselves, and giggling with my mother. But then I remembered other things, blankly and vaugly. 

Sitting on my knees in a pool of my own bodily fluids. I'm not sure what it all was-- something thick and white, what looked to be spit or maybe tears, and, of course, ruby-red blood. Another of my mother holding a thick knife in one hand, a martini glasses in the other, our now-deas cat laying by her foot. She dawned in that iconic pink-and-white zebra-stripped stiletto heel that almost made her as tall as my father. One with my big brother with his jeans around his knees and a wet stain in his boxers, tilting my chin up to face him. He said something but no matter how hard I ponder it, I just don't understand. 

I don't know where they are now, and I don't remember their names.... what was it... Oh, I can't remember. I call my father Dualscar (because the two scars on his face), and my mother Roxy. I know her name was Roxy. I read a lot of books from the second largest bedroom, and most of them were marked "CRONUS"s. I don't know how to pronounce it so I call him Cro (Kur-oh). 

My house was my safe haven. There were no humans to see me, no one to judge me, and best of all no one to bother me. I was completely safe here. It was just how we left it, blood stains and all. 

That was until they tore it down.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short. Will be longer next time! Hope you continue on!


End file.
